


The Long Dark

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blake Belladonna Has PTSD, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: That night is one of the longest Blake can remember since the Fall of Beacon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Long Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for volume 4 set between Blake and Sun fighting Ilia and him waking up at the Belladonna's house the next morning. Enjoy!

That night is one of the longest Blake can remember since the Fall of Beacon.

None of her nights on the run, cold and alone and curling up wherever she could find shelter when she finally ran out of energy to keep running, can ever compare to the terror and loneliness she feels when Sun collapses. All she can see, over and over and over, is Yang collapsing in front of her. Once again, one of her friends is hurt, and it's all because Blake is selfish and allowed them to get mixed up in her problems instead of dealing with them herself.

She has no memory of the trip back to the house. Someone must eventually hear her cries for help because she's dimly aware of someone walking by her side, helping her carry Sun; her next clear memory has her standing over Sun, laid out on one of the couches as a medic looks him over.

"Will he be okay?" she hears herself ask.

"He should make a full recovery with some rest," the medic assures her. Blake sags in relief.

Her parents come rushing in as soon as they're allowed, anxious to see what happened to their daughter and their houseguest themselves. Blake does her best to smile reassuringly and answer their barrage of questions without seeming like she's falling apart of the inside.

"Sweetheart, you must be exhausted," her mom says, pulling her in for a hug. "Why don't you go to bed and try to get some rest? Your father and I can keep an eye on your friend."

Blake shakes her head. It's her fault that they're in this situation; she's not about to keep her parents up all night for it. "Really, I'm okay mom. You guys should go back to sleep. I can take care of things here."

It's not like she would be getting any sleep even if she did go to bed. Not after what happened.

Her parents exchange a glance. They don't look convinced, but they also know her well enough to know when there's no point in trying to change her mind.

"All right, dear," her father says reluctantly. "If that's what you think is best."

"If you need anything, no matter how small, please don't hesitate to wake us up," her mother insists.

"I will," Blake lies. "Thanks, guys."

They head back to their room, leaving Blake alone with Sun. The medic has departed as well, leaving instructions to call her if his condition worsens, promising to be there as quickly as she can. Blake takes a seat on the couch opposite her friend, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes to soothe herself.

As the hours tick by, she makes no attempt to sleep, instead alternating between watching the unconscious boy for any signs that he'll wake up soon—or that he's taking a turn for the worse—and pacing the length of the room when her nervous energy builds up too much for her to sit still any longer.

He used up a lot of aura earlier, using his semblance to restrain Ilia, she reminds herself. Plus, he took a pretty hard hit. Still, it's disconcerting seeing her talkative and cheerful friend lying so still and quiet.

Blake's tired eyes feel gritty and sore as the sun starts to rise, slowly filling the sky with light. But still, she refuses to let herself sleep. The exhaustion is worth it to escape the inevitable nightmares that will find her if she allows herself to drift for even a minute. Keeping her all-night vigil, making sure that Sun is okay, is a much safer option.

The sun is high on the horizon when Sun finally starts to stir, groaning faintly. The soft noise shatters the tense silence that has fallen over the room, and Blake bolts over to his side before she can even process what she's doing. His face scrunches up, and his eyes flutter open slowly as he groans again.

He's awake. He survived the night. Now, Blake just has to get him out of here before he can get hurt again on her behalf.

It won't be easy, but it's the right thing to do. Blake can't let any more of her friends suffer because of her.

No. This ends now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
